Sexting
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. "It's just for fun", they tell themselves every time they hit send. Just a game between friends. Or... is it? Hiccup/Astrid Hiccstrid one shot.


**So, I may not love Hiccstrid, but I do love ShipMistress, so I wrote something for Hiccstrid week 2020!**

**Happy (almost) Hiccstrid week Ship!**

-HTTYD-

Scowling at her coursework and wishing for little more than to see it spontaenously catch fire, Astrid jumped as her phone buzzed next to her. She'd been texting with Hiccup, but her so-called best friend had heartlessly abandoned her to try and force her to work. Desperate for the distraction, she snatched up her mobile and opened the text.

"Well, ok, wasn't expecting that."

She couldn't help bursting out into giggles, and assuming it to be a mistake, Astrid tapped out a reply back.

_"Well, you could try that, but I'm not sure I'd like it."_

The little notification at the bottom for Hiccup answering was immediate, and right after came a very, very sorrowful apology.

"**I did _not _mean to send that to you!"**

_"I'd hope not. Your sexting game needs work. I'd give it a five out of ten."  
_

Still giggling, Astrid felt much brighter as she imagined his face burning crimson. That did beg the question of _who _he was sexting, which she'd be sure to press him for the details of when she next saw him - he wasn't dating, to her knowledge.

**"I didn't ask for critique!"**

_"No, but if you're trying to get someone in to bed, you need to up your game Haddock."  
_

Abandoning her coursework for the moment, Astrid got up and grabbed her empty mug, rinsed the coffee out and made a cup of tea, all while waiting for Hiccup to get back to her.

**"Is this where you tell me it's another specialty of yours?"**

_"Yes. I'd show you, but then you'd have a hard on for me and we can't have that Haddock."_

**"I think I'll cope, or are you bluffing?**"

Ohhhh, he was _on._ Astrid grinned to herself as she tapped out a response, knowing that for all his texting bravado, Hiccup's face was glowing red at that exact moment. He was too easy sometimes.

_"Where do I start? Clothes already off or should I start with the undressing?_"

It started off as an accidentally sent text. It became a running joke between the two of them. Hiccup sent back joking critiques of _her _sexts, with scores out of ten like she'd sent him. So they both tried to ramp it up, seeing who could get themselves the higher score.

With a little nudge here and there, Hiccup's natural creativity started to come through once he got over his shyness, and Astrid's average scores for him went from four or five to six or seven out of ten. They did it during classes to watch each other try not to react. Astrid once accidentally did it during a date, and had to buy him apology pizza when the girl saw the text and wouldn't wait to let him explain. Though really, she doubted he could explain it away. They agreed on no-interrupting-dates rules after that.

He had yet to beat her _nine_ out of ten though, when she'd been a _liiiiittle_ bit tipsy and sent him a picture of a handful of sex toys and asked which one she should use that night, followed by various scenarios for how each one would go. If he _hadn't _had to ease the tension a little after that, Astrid would be _amazed. _Hiccup had yet to really fluster her though, and she got the feeling he could definitely try harder, but saw some invisible lines not to be crossed in order to keep their friendship intact.

_"How sturdy do you think the professors desk is?"_

Astrid hit send, waiting for Hiccup to feel the vibration in his pocket. As usual, he threw her a glance - they'd both been late and the only free seats near each other were seperated by the stairs. Which was fine, it meant they couldn't lean over and see what the other was about to text. He slipped his phone from his pocket, looking a little confused.

**"I'd have to look up close to see the construction, why?"**

Of course Hiccup answered her technically. It was _Hiccup._

_"Just thinking how if I was bent over the desk getting fucked, I wouldn't want it to give way. Think the echo in here would make it hotter or creepy?"_

He'd stopped blushing all the time, which made their game a lot more discreet. He waited to copy down what the professor was saying first, then tapped out an answer.

**"Safety first, you get a condom, I'll check the desk. And I guess that depends entirely on how you actually sound. Could be both."**

Astrid bit back another fit of giggles at his 'safety first' bit, shaking her head and trying to look contrite when the professor glared at her. She did her best to look studious and focused, all the while plotting how best to respond to Hiccup.

_"Well, I could always call you next time I have sex or self-serve, then you could find out."_

She wasn't being serious, but it was funny to watch _something _finally make Hiccup turn an interesting colour. It was getting harder and harder to get a visible reaction out of him ever since their mock-sexting game began. He didn't answer for the rest of class, and Astrid needed the subject matter of the lesson just enough to not sit trying to get his attention instead. She did plan out a new text that she tapped out toward the end of the lesson, sending it just as she left alongside Hiccup, which meant he read her queries about sex in cupboards right as they walked past one she suspected held the cleaning stuff.

Hiccup was surprisingly well-timed himself, returning with one about the pros and cons of sex in a public bathroom as they passed the door to the staff toilets - infinitely nicer than the student ones, as Astrid had found after using them once when the nearest womens was out of order.

_"You know, you've yet to get higher than an eight out of ten, and I've done a couple of nines."_

Hiccup pondered it as they sat opposite each other in the dining hall, distracted enough not to notice Astrid stealing one of his grapes.

**"Tell you what, you hit a ten and I will figure out how to hit at _least _a nine."  
**

_"You're on, Haddock."_

Astrid plotted to herself for a couple of days, teasing him with the usual and reassuring them both their friendship remained intact with a pizza and beer night in her dorm, where she dressed in the usual oversized t-shirt and not much else, and Hiccup didn't try anything other than stealing her garlic mushrooms. Not sexy at all. In fact, he ran the serious risk of being stabbed with her fork.

Finally, Astrid came up with what she felt was a guaranteed ten. Being friends for so long and having met several of his girlfriends over the years - most of which seemed bizarrely threatened by their friendship, no matter how often Astrid reassured them she didn't see Hiccup _that way _\- Astrid knew Hiccup had a weakness for oral sex. She usually got at least a seven for any of her sexts involving mention of a blowjob, so she figured dedicating entirely to that and ensuring it was graphic, drawn out and detailed meant he'd be unable to resist giving her a ten.

_"I'd start with teasing, obviously. Just letting you feel warm breath through your jeans until you were whimpering, then slowly drag the zipper down with my teeth..."_

Something of a fan of _performing _oral sex, especially on responsive partners, Astrid did genuinely enjoy writing out what ended up being at least four full texts of filth, and things _she_ liked definitely found their way in to it as she wrote, ending it on Hiccup's guilty pleasure of seeing his partner swallow him down and saving it to her drafts. It was definitely one she was saving to liven up a boring class.

Hiccup looked nervous at Astrid's cheeky smirk. _And so he should be, _Astrid thought to herself as she hit send and lifted her book so it looked like she was reading, not watching her friend, and hopefully hiding her stifled giggles from the professor.

He let out a sharp intake of breath at the first lines, and threw Astrid a look she took to mean _"really?"_, as though shocked she would send such a thing during class.

By the time he was halfway through, Astrid would bet money he was aroused and at least half-erect. By the time he reached the end, there was a deep red flush creeping up his neck, and he was squirming so much in his seat Astrid couldn't have failed to notice if she tried.

She considered it a victory that he had to excuse himself and dash from the room, shrugging nonchalantly at the professor's confused look toward her before hiding her laughter in her book.

It wasn't _that _long before Hiccup came back, still looking tense and flustered.

_"Do you always finish that fast?"_

Hiccup flushed a deeper shade of red, and didn't look up from his work until his face had returned to a normal colour.

"Hey, you didn't score me!"

Astrid demanded as class let out, and Hiccup wouldn't quite meet her eye as he managed to mumble out an answer.

"Nine."

_Oh, come on!_

"What's a girl have to do to get a ten, huh?"

Hiccup didn't answer, giving some half-assed reason of getting to his next class, even though Astrid knew his next class wasn't for another hour yet and it wasn't even that far. Frowning to herself, Astrid wondered if she'd gone a bit too far... but wouldn't Hiccup have _said _something? Maybe he was just a bit embarrassed about having to go... _deal _with himself? She wanted to ask, but if he was trying to avoid her, she'd give him a little space first.

As it turned out, Hiccup wasn't moping or avoiding her out of any kind of ill will.

He was _plotting_ _revenge._

It was two days later that Astrid discovered that, when she saw him tap his phone screen before dropping in to the seat next to her. Their lecture hall was almost empty - it was Friday morning, meaning a lot of people sleeping off Student Night in the local bars, because apparently Thursday was the _ideal_ day to drink away brain cells, according to the people who sold alcohol. That didn't stop them taking their usual seats, even though there was an empty row behind and in front of them, empty seats next to Astrid. They were creatures of habit, apparently.

Astrid felt her phone vibrate against her leg, glancing at her friend. He seemed remarkably relaxed... which naturally made Astrid incredibly suspicious. Their professor wasn't even bothering to try and keep them interested - the Friday morning class was always slow, because he knew a lot wouldn't turn up, lured away from learning by cheap booze.

Ah, student life.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket, and opened the text to see some very clear evidence that Hiccup had come a long way from the awkward, not-quite-there sexting she'd first sent him a joking review of. _Damn, _he'd done to her what she did to him, writing out a detailed, _graphic _and really really _hot _scenario in which he was going down on her.

Clearing her throat, Astrid tried to ignore the sparks of interest that were heating her up inside. It might have worked...

Until Hiccup leaned in, lips almost brushing her ear.

"Well, marks out of ten?"

The feel of his voice tickling against her ear made her shiver, a small sound actually escaping her lips as her breath hitched.

When did Hiccup learn how to turn her on, and why wasn't she made aware of that fact in advance?

"Are you two paying attention up there?"

Both she and Hiccup jumped in their seats at being called out by the professor, and they both replied with hasty confirmations before turning their eyes to their books. Astrid grabbed her phone to answer Hiccup via text.

"_Eight out of ten for creativity, points lost for lack of realism."_

**"Excuse me?"**

_"I've never known any man put **that **much effort in to oral."  
_

Hiccup blinked at his phone, then raised an eyebrow at Astrid before placing his phone down, not replying right away. Astrid was still feeling a little hot under the collar from the imagery inspired by his text. She had visions of heading back to her dorm to enjoy said images when class let out. They were five minutes from said escape when Hiccup finally answered her.

**"I'm right here, if you ever want to be proven wrong."**

_"Is this you saying you're willing to work for that ten?"_

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head as he read her message.

**"I would definitely earn it."**

Increasingly sure he was at least somewhat serious, Astrid drummed her fingers against the side of her desk, debating how to answer him as the last few minutes ticked by. She sent her response just as she stood up, leaving Hiccup in his seat as he scrambled to read her answer.

_"Then prove it."_

She was expecting him to catch up with her. She was _not _expecting him to grab her from behind and drag her off. Hauled out of a (thankfully) empty corridor into a tiny cupboard, Astrid felt her heart pound as Hiccup leant in close. She couldn't even see him in the enforced darkness, but she could smell his woodsy aftershave and leather jacket, feel his hair tickle her cheek. Knew it was undoubtedly, undeniably _him._

"Did you mean it?"

"Fuck yes."

Hiccup growled against her ear, hands already running down her waist and hips. It was easier, somehow, to do this in the dark. He lifted her skirt, breath hot against her neck, Astrid biting her lip to keep from making too much sound as she felt his long fingers rub over the front of her underwear, already damp from those maddening messages.

"Hiccu-uuuup."

Astrid whined, unwilling to be teased when he was promising _so _much more.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

His voice had dropped to a whisper, so soft she'd have missed it if he weren't pressed up against her with not an inch of space.

"What's wrong? Not up to the challenge? All talk, no action?"

Hiccup didn't answer with words, instead managing to get to his knees in the cramped space and once she challenged him, there was no preamble before he found the waistband of her pants and yanked them down, exposing her to the dark space and his senses. She was wetter than _Hiccup_ had any right making her, head rolling back and _thunk_-ing off the wall behind her as she felt his tongue drag up over her slit, tasting her, the scent of her already filling the little cupboard to mingle with Hiccup's own, a heady mix of sex and leather that left Astrid a little weak in the knees.

To Astrid's great surprise - and joy, frankly - Hiccup _absolutely _lived up to his texts, tongue eager and unforgiving on her sensitive skin. She felt the scratch of his stubble on her thighs, heard the lewd, wet sounds of his mouth, his ragged breaths and those soft little huffing moans he couldn't seem to suppress. It was lucky there wasn't really _room _for Astrid to slide down to the ground, else her legs might not have held her up against the constant, merciless pleasure. Hiccup gripped her calf and used it to lift her leg up over his shoulder, somehow navigating perfectly in pitch black, the position exposing even more of her to him.

One hand curled around her leg while his free hand roamed her inner thigh, dragging his nails along the ticklish spot there until Astrid almost buckled completely. She could feel his smugness, knew he was proud to have her so easily unwound already. Astrid couldn't help but bury a hand in his hair for something to hold on to, rutting herself against his face in a wordless, rather desperate plea for more. Her other hand was clenched in a fist, forearm pressed against her mouth to keep from crying out and alerting some passerby to what was going on in there.

Astrid was barely holding out as it was before Hiccup pushed two fingers into her, his long, thin digits perfect for exploring her, stroking her inside and out until Astrid could take it no longer. She bit her arm to muffle her cries, legs spasming and shaking, muscles clenching around his fingers. He groaned as her grip on his hair tightened, only loosening when the shudders receded to small tremors, Astrid only daring to lower her arm when she thought she could stay quiet.

Hiccup's breath was warm against her inner thigh, her leg still up over his shoulder so she felt when he started shaking.

"What?"

"Just... didn't expect _this._ And my brain suggested asking for marks out of ten again."

Astrid laughed to herself, Hiccup shaking harder as amusement took him too. He helped move her leg down to the ground, neither saying a word as the fact _that _had just happened settled around them both.

"We should probably get out of here before someone wants whatever it is digging in to my butt."

When Hiccup stood and nervously pushed open the door, after helping Astrid resituate her underwear in place, he seemed to realise something and hastily wiped his face on his shirt. Still pleasantly quivering inside, Astrid hummed to herself and looked behind her, seeing that said thing that had probably left a mark on her backside was a 'wet floor' sign. Wow, the real cliche of a 'janitors closet', like an American teen drama.

Nobody seemed to be around, Hiccup slipping out first and Astrid following. She didn't miss how he adjusted himself awkwardly, smirking to herself as she tapped out a text.

_"If you want me to return the favour, swing by my dorm."_

It didn't take him long. Astrid did notice he'd obviously cleaned himself up a bit, could smell the standard issue liquid hand soap on his face when she let him in. He did look a touch unsure for the guy who'd dragged her into a cupboard and stuck his face up her skirt.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

Astrid looked at him, waiting for said confession. Still looking sheepish, Hiccup wouldn't meet her eye.

"Yeah... your text _was_ a ten. I just didn't want you to win."

She snorted, laughing.

"And you say _I'm_ competitive!"

"In my defence, you _are."_

Throwing him a heated look had the desired effect, and Hiccup swallowed thickly as Astrid backed him up toward her bed.

"You're right, and we're a little uneven right now. Sit."

He dropped obediently, Astrid turning to take a long swallow from her drink before she returned to him, kneeling down and pushing his knees apart so she could fit between his legs.

"U-uh, Astrid?"

She frowned slightly at the tone in his voice; her invitation had been pretty clear, and he'd turned up... but maybe he'd meant to come over and say earlier was a mistake?

"Yeah?"

"I... don't do this just so we're... 'even'."

Astrid shook her head, grinning.

"Oh, I'm not. I _really _like doing this... unless you don't want to?"

"I do!"

He answered, rather quickly, face already starting to look a little flushed. Hiccup whined when she leant down and let him just feel her breath, nuzzling the growing swell in his jeans, waiting for that tell-tale sound. He didn't disappoint, whimpering pleadingly, hands flexing against the end of her mattress. Gripping the zipper between her teeth, she tugged it down slowly, easing it over his cock until he sighed at the ease of pressure.

She mouthed him through the fabric of his boxers, teasing the wet heat of her mouth without really giving him what he craved. Hiccup made several needy little noises before Astrid reached up to undo the button on his jeans, giving her access to his waistband. She peered up at him, making sure Hiccup was still on board. Breathing already laboured, Hiccup nodded. Astrid tugged down his boxers, freeing his cock properly.

Her tongue ran over the head of him, tasting precum as Hiccup hissed, erection twitching against her lips. She pulled away, Hiccup's eyes widening in what Astrid strongly suspected was dismay she'd stopped already.

"Oh, by the way... ten out of ten."

Before Hiccup could fully process her words, his cock was in her mouth and his focus seemed to narrow entirely to that. Astrid didn't rush, teasing him with her tongue, never giving him proper suction, not until he begged in a beautifully strained voice.

"Astrid..._ please."_

He pulsed in response to Astrid finally sucking him properly, throbbing between her lips as she took him in deeper. She was little better, aroused and wet for the way his hips twitched, the sounds he made, the way he cradled the back of her head gently. Astrid wondered if Hiccup even noticed he was sort of stroking her hair. It felt nice.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, moving in time with her mouth when Astrid moved from simply driving him mad to wanting him to come, Hiccup panting and squirming and bucking into her grip. She squeezed her hand, let the head of his cock run back and forth over her tongue before she teased the wet muscle along his frenulum, clenching needily around nothing herself at the _obscene_ sounds that won from him.

His guttural groans of warning that he was close only spurred Astrid on, eyes flicking up so he could see her intent and that illicit little knowledge she wasn't stopping definitely seemed to push him over the edge. Astrid pulled back so she wouldn't choke, felt him spill into her mouth, copious and hot as he let out a long, low sound of pleasure.

She raised her head slowly, swallowing before he slipped, softening from between her lips. Wiping her wet mouth lazily, Astrid looked up at him, Hiccup still with dopey eyes and an otherwise thunderstruck expression.

Rising to her feet, Astrid ignored the ache in her knees in favour of sitting down next to him on her bed, leaning in close and delighting in his little shiver as she murmured against his ear.

"So, marks out of ten?"

-HTTYD-

**I'm just guessing, but I'm prepared to bet Astrid got a perfect score.**


End file.
